A Fortunate Accident
by ZaraShade
Summary: An accident in the lab let's Helen and Nikola see what's right in front of them.


**Just a bit of Teslen fluff ;)**

**I don't know when this is supposed to be set, I'll let you decide when you want it to be **

She laughed as he led her down the hallway, his arm around her waist to support her. She was stumbling and giggling. It was as though she were drunk. Nikola wished she were just drunk, Lord knows he'd been trying to get her drunk for months. But, no, nothing was ever that normal around here was it?

"Whoa," Kate said, as he came into Helen's office, "What's up with the Doc?"

Helen was bouncing, for lack of better description, around the room with wide-eyed delight looking at different things. He had to keep smacking her hand away. It was like taking care of a child, except this was Helen and she had always had a power over him. All she had to do was look at him with those big eyes and he was hers.

"Is she okay?" Will said from his position the couch.

It was unnerving to see his usually so poised boss acting like this.

"She'll be fine," Nikola said, "Helen, no." He scolded, grabbing her hand as she tried to push some buttons on the security control panel, he didn't know how or when she'd got it opened in her state. Apparently, she was still resourceful. That was a dangerous combination.

She pouted cutely.

"Niko," she whined, giving him wide-eyes. He groaned in frustration. She smiled sweetly, swanning over to the couch and hugging Will.

"Hey, Magnus," he said, in confusion.

"She was looking at that new specimen you all brought back," Nikola said, "It released some sort of gas."

"Is she going to be okay?" Will said, alarmed, as Helen sat looking dazed and giddy.

"She'll be fine," Nikola said, "I tested her blood. It will wear off, and she'll be okay. But for now she's going to be a bit giddy."

"It's like she's drunk," Kate mused, eyeing their boss as she picked up something from the mantle.

"Oh, no," Nikola grinned, going over to stop Helen from breaking something that she would be mad at him for later, "She's a much more wild drunk, less giddy."

Kate, Henry and Will exchanged a look, wondering how Nikola knew what type of drunk their boss was. His grin wasn't exactly comforting either. Big Guy grunted, as he caught Helen before she stumbled and fell. She giggled.

"She should sleep it off," Nikola said.

"I'll take her to her room," Big Guy grunted.

"No!" Helen said, shimmying out of his grasp.

"Hel-en," Nikola drew her name out. She sauntered to his arms with a twirl. "You need to get to bed."

"Niko," she said, cutely, pouting. She had grabbed his arm and was hugging it to her.

"Alright, alright," he said, "I'll take you then." She grinned instantly.

None of them commented on her attachment to Nikola, but they all wondered.

"Come on, ljubav," he said, gently. He wrapped an arm gently around her, tenderly, supporting her as she leaned into him contentedly. She nuzzled into his neck, sighing happily.

"Love you too," she sighed into his neck, too giddy and out of it to use Serbian as he had with his endearment. Nikola didn't have time to wonder if the others had heard it as he half-carried Helen to her room.

"Did she just say what I think she did?" Kate said, looking at the others. Big Guy grunted in annoyance with a nod.

Meanwhile, Nikola had managed to get Helen to her room without her destroying any of the art on the way. It was a weightier feat than it sounded. Normal Helen hated to be coddled, and this giddy Helen seemed to maintain some of that mind-set.

He worked on slipping off her shoes, but decided to leave her in her clothes. Trying to change her would be too difficult with her like this. Not to mention, she would probably get mad at him for it later. The thought of changing Helen was a tantalizing one though.

He went to tuck her into the sheets, but she smiled wickedly and shifted over out of his grasp.

"Hel-en," he said, drawing her name out again, "Come on, miljenik. You want to sleep, don't you?"

She just smiled, he sighed and leant over to grab her. She giggled and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him down on the bed with her.

"Helen, love," he said, sighing. She laughed, and snuggled up to him, closing her eyes and sighing in contentment. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her small frame, she had nuzzled into his neck again, her body curled into his. He supposed he was sleeping in here with her tonight. It reminded him of those carefree days at Oxford, before the Five and before John.

"Sleep well, my love," he whispered into her dark locks.

/|\/|\

Helen woke to the early morning rays of sun seeping in through the white curtains of her bedroom. She sighed, snuggling into her pillow more. But it was warm, and breathing. Definitely not her pillow. She opened her eyes to see that her 'pillow' was Nikola.

His arm was wrapped around her waist and she was curled up to his body.

She couldn't remember anything from last night. But they were both fully clothed. That had to mean something, right?

"Helen, ljubav?" he muttered sleepily.

"Nikola," she said. He immediately noticed the tone of her voice, and realised that she was no longer giddy from the gas. "What happened?"

"You released some sort of gas in your lab," he said, sitting up beside her. "You were pretty flighty all last night." She looked between them questioningly, and he chuckled. "You were very insistent on me not leaving. You had a pretty impressive grip on my arm all night." She blushed.

"Oh," she said, looking away. She wondered what else she had done.

"It's alright, I didn't mind," he chuckled, reaching out to her. She smiled.

"Did I do anything else I should know about?" she said.

"You confused the children a bit," Nikola said. "I don't think young protégé appreciated you ruffling his hair."

She bit her lip, suppressing a smile.

"The gas?" she said.

"The object that caused your little display is in containment," Nikola said, "Stored away when you're ready to look at it, with a mask on, of course." He grinned and she smiled. "Though, your attachment to me was an interesting development..."

She snuggled back into his arms with a smile, him wrapping his arms around her again. He hadn't held her like this since Oxford, and she had missed it sorely, had missed him, like this.

"Niko?" she said. He murmured a soft acknowledgment, "Thank you."

"For you, Helen," he said, softly, "Always."

They lay there like that for a while longer, both of them wanting to stay there forever. They had things to do, and the children would get suspicious, but at least they could pretend for a while longer.


End file.
